robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
House Robots
The House Robots were a set of robots on Robot Wars, that acted as obstacles to the competitor robots in the arena. They were restricted to staying in their corner patrol zones (CPZs) until a robot had been immobilised. If a competitor robot entered a CPZ, the house robots were free to attack that robot until it escaped. In the first series there were four house robots (Dead Metal, Matilda, Sergeant Bash and Shunt) with further house robots added over time. Sir Killalot was introduced in the second series, the sixth series saw the introduction of Growler and Mr Psycho, before the final house robot, Cassius Chrome, was added in Series 7. The house robots were instrumental in Robot Wars' marketing success. They were designed to be recurring characters for the audience to latch onto. This ensured that there would be familiar names in every episode even if the popular competitors lost at an early stage, and that Robot Wars merchandise could be produced without having to negotiate royalties with the competitor teams In addition to the main house robots, there were two others with different roles in the show. The Sentinel was only featured in the second series and was used as an obstacle in the gauntlet, and Refbot was introduced in the fourth series to ensure fair play in the arena. Unlike the contestant robots, the house robots were often referred to by a gender. Matilda was referred to as "she", whilst the others were often called "he". After Robot Wars finished, the House Robots were given to the man who built them, Chris Reynolds, but since then, they were reclaimed from him by the BBC where they remain, although their current condition is unknown. Main House Robots Cassius Chrome Introduced in Series 7, Cassius Chrome was modelled after a heavyweight boxer, with fists and a black eye. Cassius Chrome was the fastest of the house robots, combined with its weaponry of a shovel and two interchangable "fists" gave it the potential for damage, although the weaponry was largely ineffective. Dead Metal Dead Metal was one of the four original House Robots alongside Matilda, Sergeant Bash and Shunt. Designed to resemble a scorpion, it fights by trapping robots with its pincers, and then cutting into them with the circular saw implemented on its "head". It got it's name from the fact that it looked like it had been made from metal found in a scrapyard. Of the "old" house robots, Dead Metal is the quickest at 12mph. To fit with its lobster appearence, Dead Metal was originally intened to be painted pink, but was left grey to increase his menacing look. For series 1 and 2, Dead Metal looked more like a scorpion, with claws at the front, and a circular saw which moved forward from the back. The circular saw used in series 1 was, most of the time, unreliable and caused little damage, however in series 2, the grinding blade was replaced with a diamond edged blade, and the petrol motor with an electric alternative, but the destructive power the production crew wanted still wasn't there. In Series 3, the circular saw was replaced with a modified Stihl saw blade mounted at the front, which could move forward to attack, giving the impression of a "head". Dead Metal was only flipped once, by Gravity although Cassius came close in Series 2, as did Firestorm in the Commonwealth Carnage in Extreme 2. Dead Metal did suffer however from manoeuvrability issues, causing him to end up in the pit four times. Growler Growler was introduced as Mr. Psycho's loyal but terrifying dog, designed by Robin Englebright. The jaws of Growler are capable of creating 4 tons of force. The shell and chassis of Growler is predominantly steel with industrial digger gauge used in the jaw. Growler temporarily had a flamethrower installed for Extreme Series 2, but this was swiftly removed for lack of reliability. With a top speed of 17mph and a weight of 300kg, Growler was capable of damage just by ramming into a robot. Growler also utilised a skid-steering system, similar to the one used by Series 6 Grand Champion Tornado. Matilda Matilda was one of the original four House Robots. Based on a mutant alien boar, she is equipped with pneumatic flipping tusks and interchangeable weapons for the rear that can take either a chainsaw or a flywheel weapon. Early footage of Matilda implies that she was originally designed to be black, before being changed to purple. In the earlier days, Matilda was the House Robot most picked on by the contestants, and was often flipped or attacked by robots for fun. After the flywheel was added, she became one of the most dangerous of the House Robots, her flywheel having the capability of throwing a contestant robot clear out of the arena. Weighing in at 116kg, Matilda wasn't the heaviest of the house robots, but her armament was no weaker. From series 1-4, Matilda utilised a pair of front tusks to lift and flip robots, and a chainsaw running at 3000rpm, before the chainsaw was scrapped in favour of a huge 27kg spinning disc. Matilda's most famous moment was at the end of the Southern Annihalator, when Razer, having just won the final, set on her, attacking her, mutilating her chainsaw and rear panels. Afterwards, Matilda was seen driving into the areana, heavily bandaged. Jonathan Pearce sometimes jokingly implied there may be a relationship going on between Matilda and Sir Killalot, and to lesser extents Shunt and Sergeant Bash, but this was never expanded on. Alan Gribble of Team Cold Fusion recently built his own version of Matilda which retained the tusks, but lacked a chainsaw or flywheel at the rear, instead comically sporting a feather duster in a similar manner as The Steel Avenger. It was used as the featherweight house robot in the 2011 UK Championships at the O2 Arena. A low power flywheel (similar to the old spinning disc, only smaller) has recently been added though. Mr Psycho Mr. Psycho made its debut in the sixth series, designed by Robin Englebright. Mr Psycho was by far the heaviest of the House Robots, weighing in at 750kg, and the largest robot ever to appear in Robot Wars history. His design was similar to that of Sir Killalot, featuring caterpillar tracks and a powerful claw weapon. The design differed from Sir Killalot in that Mr Psycho had a swinging hammer instead of the lance of Sir Killalot; the head of the hammer alone weighed a massive 30 kg. Despite his massive weight, he was not invulnerable to being toppled, a feat Firestorm 4 achieved in Extreme Series 2. Like Sir Killalot, due to his weight, Mr Psycho suffered from speed issues, only capable of a measly 8mph, making him one of the slowest House Robots, second only to Killalot (5mph). Whilst not appearing to be very effective as a weapon, the hammer could wreak havoc with a robot's innards, in some cases enough to completely immobilise a robot with one hit. Sergeant Bash One of the original four House Robots, Sergeant Bash was designed to look like a military tank with its green army colours and flamethrower turret weapon. It carried a circular saw at the rear, and a sharp battering ram at the front during Series 1 and 2 before being replaced with pincers similair to Sir Killalot's for Series 3. Bash weilded one of the two flamethrowers used in Robot Wars, the other being Growler, as the weapon was banned under regular circumstances. The circular saw was eventually removed after series 3, after it came off multiple times during the first two series. Sergeant Bash is particularly famous for an incident during Heat A of the New Blood Tournament, where Bash started to attack Refbot for unknown reasons, chasing Refbot around the arena spurting fire. When Refbot gave Bash a yellow card, Bash ignored the warning using his flamethrower again, but Refbot countered this with his fire extinguisher. Bash seemed to be vulnerable to flippers, being flipped by Griffon, Bigger Brother, Chaos 2, Thermidor 2 and Firestorm. Shunt One of the original four House Robots, Shunt is the lightest of all the House Robots, albeit still over the contestant weight limit of 100 kg. Shunt is able to pull a fully-loaded Land Rover, and with its snowplough and scoop weapons it excelled at pushing contestant robots around the arena, and featured heavily in the Sumo Basho Trials event thanks to its incredible power. However, Shunt was easily flipped and with no way of self-righting, would be left stricken. Shunt formed a rivalry with Series 2 champion Panic Attack, who Shunt attacked during its Gauntlet run, piercing its shell. Panic Attack got even during the later Sumo Trial, Shunt driving off the plinth after several seconds of pushing each other around. For series 3, Shunt's axe was redesigned, making it capable of puncturing all but the strongest of armour. When the weight limit was increased to 100kg for Extreme 1 onwards, Shunt began to struggle as some Robots were only 5kg lighter than him, although he did put up some worthy performances. There was also a somewhat comical moment during one of the heats of Series 6, when Sir Chromalot drove into the arena and hit Shunt. Shunt seemed to take offence to this and chased Sir Chromalot to its starting spotlight. By Series 7, Shunt bore the brunt of the most competitor attacks out of all the House Robots, being flipped over by robots such as Gravity, Hydra and Ceros over the course of the series, and was immediately targeted by the competitors in the first round of the All Stars. Sir Killalot Sir Killalot (also less commonly known as Sir K.) is designed to look like a medieval knight with its name being a pun on Lancelot. Sir Killalot is armed with a rotating drill and a hydraulic cutting claw, adapted from the cutting jaws which rescue services normally use to save trapped victims from car wreckages. It took 10 solid days to build Killalot and it was still being finished as he was being loaded up to take to the studio. Killalot was equipped with a rotating drill used for picking up and dropping robots and a set of lethal jaws. However, Killalot was top-heavy and prone to toppling over, as demonstrated by Groundhog in series 2, and the gas powered engine made it prone to fire, in fact, Sergeant Bash once managed to set Killalot on fire accidentaly. Also, Killalot was slow at 5mph and so was easy to run away from. As the series progressed, armour got stronger, and so the jaws didn't seem so effective, but to counter this Killalot devised his "spin trick", picking a robot up, spinning around on the spot, and letting the robot fly, smashing into anything that was in the way. Killalot was known as the "King of the House Robots" and so brave Roboteers took out their grievances on him, most notably Roger Plant and Wheely Big Cheese, who came closest to flipping him, but failed to achieve it, leaving Killalot as the only House Robot never to have been properly flipped. Other House Robots Refbot Refbot was introduced to Robot Wars as the robotic referee of the show in the year 2000. It was built with a humanoid form and was created with the sole purpose of making sure there was fair play in the arena. He carried a three light indicator that show either a red card, yellow card and a green light to start the fight. He also is equipped with a fire extingishuer and a counter for counting out immoblised robots before the other House Robots can come out to play. Generally he tends to stay out of the carnage. The Sentinel Debuting in Heat G in Series 2, The Sentinel was a large robotic arm on a 180 degree turret, primarily used during the Gauntlet. Because of its status as an "obstacle" rather than a proper House Robot, The Sentinel was not used outside its debut series. Shove This House Robot was designed to push defeated/destroyed competitor robots to where its owners could collect them. It was possibly retired after Refbot was introduced. Category:House Robots